Yes my diamond
by FanGirlBecky13
Summary: Steven decides to stay on homworld to govern as pink diamond. Just a one-shot Aquamarine makes an appearance.


well I haven't uploaded in years mostly because my writing sucks but I had this idea. This really is just meant as a one-shot so sorry if you kinda feels like there should be more to the Fic.

:) review who knows maybe one day it becomes more then just this

* * *

Steven stared at the translucent pink curtain for what felt like eons, but the realty was he had only been on homeworld for a few decades."boy do I wish I had a clock" Steven was bored he mostly spent his time in his how he puts it, quote on quote room, reminiscing about his time on earth with the gems, even going as far as to drawing earth paraphernalia and practicing his writing as to not forget about his home world. The only upside to his whole situation was that no gem or living being, be whittled him. The truth was Steven did not know what he was doing most of the time and he kind of just winged everything, but be non the wiser. He was a Diamond after all no one dared question him and everybody respected him; they looked up to him as a great leader, and to be honest Steven liked that.

"Pearl" Steven called "yes my Diamond" answered Pearl as she walked in to proximity to Steven " Steven crunched his nose almost exasperated "I told you to call me Steven pearl" "I'm sorry my.. my.. Steven" pearl stuttered as she did the Diamond salute. "I'm hungry and can you please call aquamarine tell her I need to see her" "yes Steven would you like the usual and a side of vitamins" Steven gave a sickening face "hold the vitamins" pearl put on a worried look "but my Diamond you must take your vitamins in order to live a long healthy life" Steven raised his voice " what did I say" pearl was startled and almost whispered " I'm sorry Steven" Pearl walked away. Steven felt guilty he shouldn't be so hard on her, he liked her he can relate a lot to her she the first of her kind; she was made just for him. steven recalled that just a little after his eighteen birthday Blue Diamond had gifted him with a pearl That is an expert on humans and there needs to survive. Blue had explain that with the information they gathered using The Zoo they made an adequate pearl for him. At first Steven kindly refused to accept this type of gift, but the other Diamond told him find a use for her or she be shattered, so he had to gradually ease into the idea.

On the last bite of his pizza aquamarine walked in and proceed to salute."Pink Diamond you called" Steven could sense the annoyance and fear behind that salute " I need you to do something for me" aquamarine tried her best to smile " but of course anything for you Pink Diamond" oh how Steven enjoyed his interactions with aquamarine next to eyeball this was the best. " I need you to drop off this video and letters to beach city" aquamarine timidly answered "Pink Diamond I.. I.. can't keep doing this what if... my Diamond forbid, the other diamonds find out about this and then they ask about how the rebelled gems escaped or even worse I get asked to bring them back as prisoners." Steven sighed " are you assuming this will happen or are you presuming that you will betray your beloved Diamond, Who by the way saved you from your one way ticket to shatteresvilll." aquamarine paled " no my Diamond... I'm sorry.. that not..." Steven cut her off abruptly before she can finish her sentence "or does your perfect memory fail you; shall I remind you of your trial when you were found guilty of conspiring against a Diamond" aquamarine took a much needed gulp of air " but... but... it was my duty at the time... I didn't know" Steven stared down at aquamarine " but I reasoned with the others and they let you off with a slap on the wrist. Now aquamarine will you deliver this for me" aquamarine took one last gulp "yes my Diamond... I'm sorry Pink Diamond" Steven smiled "well that the burden of being the best I guess".

Steven was tired he felt like taking a nap, but he knew he was scheduled for training in a few. If there was one thing he hated most apart from his room it was his Diamond duties training he had to do. It would be amazing if it was anything like his combat training he did with pearl and Connie, but it was mostly just homeworld tours and learning about every gem there is in existences. In addition to that he had to hear lectures from Yellow about colonizing the right way, so to be prepared the next time and not have another embarrassment in our hand. At least that how Yellow puts it. He is half human after all maybe he should take the nap and tell Yellow how naps are necessary to his survival. Then have his pearl and Blue back him felt like staying in and thinking about his home. Then an idea struck Steven "pearl please bring me my moon orb" moments later pearl walked in with a sphere in her hand and proceeded to place it in its station "go to beach city" pearl started turning the orb " are we looking for the earth female or the gems" asked pearl "Connie please" Steven said eagerly. Slowly an image appeared it was Connie in her office "wow isn't she amazing pearl" for what seem like the billionth time Steven has asked this same exact question pearl answered "I do believe she does make the ideal mate for you great steven" Steven blushed and quickly replied "no... not like that pearl she is just my best friend, besides she's engaged" Steven thought back to a letter that Connie had sent him; it was informing him about her engagement. He didn't hate her for it he just thought it wasn't fair, he never got the chance to actually sweep her off her feet because of his situation here on homeworld

* * *

:) thanks for reading guys


End file.
